The Clockwork Princess
by Zach Fire
Summary: When Asami loses her company, she must go through her rage of emotions.


The Clockwork Princess

**Hi. It's a oneshot.**

_The gears shined and the cogs twirled. Her machines worked like perfect clockwork but it would never matter, at least not anymore. Asami could see it from the beginning; Varrick's smug and clever smiles, the way he was willing to agree with anything, the near desperation of her company on the line, fueling his eagerness to take control of her power source. The pistons pushed and pulled, similar to Tui and La, moon and ocean, her tide of emotions now stood still wondering whether chaos would come next._

Asami walked out of Varrick's building expecting to see him running back out to change his mind or telling her that her impending shutdown was a mere joke, but that last hopeful moment never came. Instead she was "greeted" by news people and Lin Beifong.

"Is it true?" she asked looking quite disturbed. Asami turned away from her and started walking to her Satomobile Sports Car not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment. After what seemed like five minutes she firmly spoke: "What do you want?"

Lin looked offended. "Look kid, I was actually wondering if Future Industries was-"

"-Future Industries no longer exists!" Asami hissed. "It's over. I'm done." She slammed her foot on the gas petal making the car groan and speed of. Her head hit the rest from whiplash.

_That's it. You need to go fast. _

Asami shifted gears gracefully as the car hummed going at least 60 miles over the speed limit.

A cop stood on the sidewalk eyeing her. Asami glared and went even faster.

That beat cop can't catch you now.

"Chief Beifong, should we pursue her?" the cop asked sounding quite annoyed from the microphone

"No. She's had a ruff day. Putting her in jail won't help her mood." said Lin unexpectedly. She could her the cops angry sigh from the other line.

Asami continued to speed up causing other people to lean on their horns. She ignored them knowing that she knew how to drive better than they did. She drove until someone hit her car causing her to spin out of control. A shot of pain rushed through her left arm.

"You freak!" an angry voice came from another car. "Look what you did to my-"

Asami had put back on her goggles and slammed on the gas once more continuing to drive recklessly.

_You need to go faster._

The car groaned and zoomed of. She could see and hear the pictures flash in the background. She didn't care. She needed to go faster.

Turning was difficult with a fractured sprained wrist, so she drove straight, straight out of the city. Soon it started to fade in the mirrors. She was free. She was free from that wretched place that she called home for so many years. She was free from the people that cause her troubles but more importantly she was free of gas. The car sputtered and eventually came to a stop.

Asami banged her head on the wheel and sobbed. She could only imagine what her father would say to her. Even behind bars, the sad look in his eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life. She had failed her company, her employees, and herself.

Asami looked up to see the familiar shape of a police blimp above her. As the bomb bay doors opened, two figures could be seen gently descending on metal wires with platforms on the bottom.

_They're here to arrest you._

Asami fumbled, contantly tried to get the car to start, the car wheezed as if saying 'Stop it hurts'. But much to her surprise an officer and Bolin stood on those platforms. Asami sighed.

Bolin ran to the reck of a car. "Asami! Are you alright?" he asked sounding quite desperate. Asami shook her head and continued to sob like a small child. Bolin was patient with her and stood quietly. The silence seemed to last forever.

Asami spoke up. "You didn't have to come and get me Bolin. I can handle myself."

"I know you can. But I can't let losing your company turn you into something your not." Bolin picked his worlds carefully.

Asami stood up abruptly. "I am my company. Don't you see? Losing it is like losing myself." she spoke.

"Then we'll just have to find it again." said Bolin. "Come here." he opened up his arms and Asami fell into him embracing him in a warm hug.

After what seemed to last an hour. Bolin suggested they go home. Asami couldn't agree more.

* * *

The warmth of their home was irresistible after a long a day long day. It was big but cozy and fully equipped.

Bolin got into bed and Asami snuggled next to him.

"I quit the role for Nuktuk therefore ending the production all together you know." said Bolin.

"By the looks of things, I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to live here." Asami sighed.

"I don't care where we live. As long as we're together I won't have a problem. Plus, I know the streets pretty well after living on them for 8 years." Bolin joked. Asami chuckled.

"We'll find a way to get your company back." Bolin assured kissing her goodnight.

He knew that she would stop at nothing and that he would do whatever he could to help but Asami herself was the master of it all. He was just the assistant. Her cleverness was that of a supercomputer and her ideas were smooth like cogs and gears in productive machines. That's why Asami was surely the Clockwork Princess.

**Should I make this into a chapter story or just leave it a Oneshot? I'm not sure which would be better. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
